A variety of different types of antennas can be used in mobile applications, including antennas that are external to the device and antennas that can be embedded within a device. The resonance of such antennas typically depends upon the dimensions of the antenna. Generally, the lower the resonant band of the antenna the larger the antenna. A single antenna element can be used to transmit in multiple bands. However, wide-band operation of an antenna element typically sacrifices performance of the antenna elements and such wide-band operation is only practical for relatively closely spaced operating frequency bands. Therefore, operation at multiple frequency bands is typically supported using multiple antenna elements. In a multiple-element antenna, different antenna elements are commonly tuned for operation at different operating frequency bands.